


Walking in A Winter Wonderland

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Me too,” George said. “I just thought of something else muggles and wizards have in common.”“Yeah?” You asked, settling your cheek on his shoulder. “What’s that?”“Mistletoe.”You craned your neck and saw a floating bundle of Mistletoe above both your heads. You looked at George whose face was a flushed with a wide grin, and shook your head. “Of course. We wouldn’t want to risk breaking tradition.”-You spend Christmas at the Burrow.





	Walking in A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Eggnog?” Arthur asked you, pouring some into another glass.

“Oh no.” You made a face. “I’m not fond of eggnog.”

Arthur laughed. “Me neither!” He winked and brought a flask out from his jacket pocket, pouring a hearty amount into his own glass.

“_Arthur_!” Molly shouted from the living room, head popping out from behind the wall. “I need you to help Percy right the tree. Fred and Ron have managed to tilt it sideways again.”

“Coming darling!” He shot you another wink and you stifled a laugh. Arthur quickly made his way to the living room and Molly rushed back into the kitchen.

You returned to your task at hand and dropped the remaining potatoes into the water. “That should do it,” you said with a smile.

Molly turned to you and frowned. “How many of those did you start?” You glanced at the full stove and shrugged sheepishly.

You’d arrived at The Burrow late last night with your parents, who had taken one step into the Weasley household and promptly became interested in every nook and cranny.

_“Dad!” You hissed, embarrassed, when he’d gaped too long at a self-knitting sweater._

_“Sweetheart, you can’t blame us,” your mother said, eyeing the Weasley clock with interest._

_“A first wizard’s Christmas!” Your father echoed your mother’s excitement._

Unfortunately, Arthur and Molly’s enthusiasm had done little to stop their own curiosity and excitement.

“Just a few,” you assured her, stirring a pot of chili. “Mum and I wanted to make sure we got a few muggle dishes in. We’re sure you’ll love them!”

Your mother came down the stairs, hair up in a bun and huffed. “Sorry sweetheart, I needed to get the last of the presents wrapped. Oh! Molly!” Your mother looked vaguely guilty.

Molly huffed, disapproving expression evident. “I told you three, there was no need for presents! There’s a lot of us! And now you two are trying to cook! I already had to shoo your father from the kitchen!”

“Actually,” you winced. “He’s the one who started on the pies.”

Molly frowned. “That’s it! Out, _out_!” She pushed you towards the living room. “Go find the others - George was in there pouting, no doubt due to your absence.”

You flushed. “_Molly_!”

At your cry, she finally smiled. “Don’t they make the loveliest couple?” Molly asked your mother. Who, in turn, nodded with a giant grin.

“The cutest!”

“_Mum_!”

“Sweetheart, I knew it was inevitable!” She turned to Molly. “A mother always knows. Besides, with some people - it’s just that simple. Look at your father and I!”

“I knew the moment I laid my eyes on the two of them.” Molly waved her wand and the pot continued to stir itself without her assistance. She then turned to your mother excitedly. “Oh! I haven’t heard the story of how you two met!”

“Well, it’s quite a long story really-”

“Oh, I don’t mind!”

Your mother flushed, pleased, and started the story you’d heard a million times. Rolling your eyes, you double checked a few of the pots before disappearing into the living room.

Ginny caught sight of you immediately and grinned. “Mum finally kick you out?”

You huffed and nodded.

“Finally! It started snowing again! Ron and Ginny want to go outside, we were waiting for you.” Hermione stood and handed you your Hufflepuff scarf. “Besides, she only let you stay in there for as long as she did because you’re her favorite daughter-in-law.”

You flushed and elbowed her in the side. “_Hermione_!”

“There you are!” George came down the stairs and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Thought you’d disappeared on us. What’re you lot talking about?”

Hermione and Ginny snickered as you flushed a deeper red. Giving them each a sharp look you smiled at George and nodded towards the windows. “It’s snowing again and they wanted to go out into the yard.”

“Brilliant!” Fred said, coming down the stairs. “We can hit the gnomes with snowballs.”

Fred and Ron laughed, barely putting their coats on before rushing out the door. 

“We’re going out into the yard mum!” Ron yelled out, pulling Harry out the door.

“Be careful! Dinner’ll be ready in an hour!” She yelled back.

You looped your scarf around your neck a few times and patted your coat’s pockets, looking for your mittens. “George, have you seen my-” He pulled them out of his own pocket and you grinned. “Thanks.”

He smiled and tugged on a hat, closing the door behind you.

You grinned, immediately looking up into the darkening sky. Snowflakes clung to your eyelashes and a soft breeze made you shiver.

George’s gloved hand wrapped around your own and you pulled him towards the laughter coming from the backyard. Before you could reach the rest of them, George tugged your hand, pulling you to a stop.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, looking up at him. “Do you want to go back inside?”

“I just wanted a moment. Everyone’s had you alone besides me,” George frowned dramatically. “Let’s go for a walk around the fence.”

You beamed at him and nodded. “Sorry, my parents are just a little…excited about our first Christmas together.” You leaned in to whisper. “I think my dad’s already decided he’s never letting your dad out of sight.”

George laughed. “Dad loves your parents, you know how he is with muggles. I think he scared off Hermione’s parents.”

You stifled a laugh and shook your head. “Dad doesn’t scare easily, he married an American. Oh! Which, Hermione needs to get going before dinner - she’s already stayed longer than she should’ve.”

Harry’s laughter drifted over. You turned to the sound and saw Hermione’s hair covered in snow. Fred was bent over in laughter but Ron was pink-faced, trying to brush most of it out.

“Did we act like that?” You whispered to George, despite your distance. “That obvious?”

George straightened to his full height and turned to look over at the two, still standing by the short wall a few meters away. Hermione was bright red now, pushing Ron’s hands away. Harry was making a handful of snowballs while Ginny chucked a flailing gnome over the fence.

“I hope not, but I’d reckon Lee would disagree,” George said.

You laughed lightly, closed your eyes and clasped your gloved hands together. “I can’t believe how much snow you’ve gotten here.” You quickly opened an eye and narrowed it. “Don’t you dare throw a snowball at me Weasley.”

He laughed at you, eyes bright and shook his head. “I promise.”

He tugged you off in the direction of the small tree they had on the edge of their property. You placed a palm onto the bark and smiled as a snowflake landed on your nose.

“I love the snow - _I love Christmas,_” you laughed and stuck out your tongue. “My dad I always used to run around in the backyard trying to catch snowflakes and make snow angels. What do wizarding families do on Christmas?”

George smiled at you and shrugged. “Regular things.”

You rolled your eyes. “George. Your regular things and my regular are vastly different.”

“We playing exploding snap, Charlie likes Gobstones, Ron likes wizards chess, Fred and I prefer pranking Percy.”

“That’s not a seasonal thing,” you joked.

George shook his head. “Right you are,” he said. “Apart from that, you’ve seen the carolers and heard the music.”

“Your mum really likes that one woman, she’s got a lovely voice,” you said. “Fred said your mum charms the wine so that it automatically refills - is that true?”

He laughed and nodded. “One galleon says they’re all off their rockers by eleven.” George leaned his weight onto the trunk of the tree and shook one of the branches. You shrieked as snow hit your bare neck and whacked him in the chest.

“_George_!” You scowled.

“Sorry love!” He grinned. “- had to.”

“‘_Course _you did.” You glanced back at the burrow and saw your mother and Molly dancing around the kitchen. You smiled. “It’s so different! A good different - although usually people put angels or stars atop of their trees.”

“Oh, wizarding families do too,” George snickered. “We just convinced mum to let us put the golden gnome on this year.”

“I like it,” you grinned. “Gives it a certain something.”

“That’s what we said!” George beamed.

You smiled and let out another squeak when George pulled you closer to him.

“I’m glad we’re here,” you said quietly, after a beat of silence. “I like spending the holidays with you.”

“Me too,” George said. “I just thought of something else muggles and wizards have in common.”

“Yeah?” You asked, settling your cheek on his shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Mistletoe.”

You craned your neck and saw a floating bundle of Mistletoe above both your heads. You looked at George whose face was a bright red and shook your head. “Of course. We wouldn’t want to risk breaking tradition.”

He grinned, pleased, and lowered his head towards yours. You surged up onto your toes and almost knocked him over.

You’d come to a realization over the past few months, that kissing George Weasley was an entire experience. Every occasion called for different types of affection.

There were times when he’d pass you in the corridors between classes and gave you a fleeting, quick kiss.

Other times, you could feel his mischief when he’d pick you up and twirl you around. He’d press quick and light kisses, smiling when you’d laugh at his antics. 

Your favorites, however, were moments like these. When you were both alone, together, and _happy_. George radiated joy, playfulness and a warmth that seemed to be unique to him.

Without removing his lips from your jaw, he pressed you into the tree and huffed a laugh when you complained.

You lifted yourself up as high as you could and tugged him closer to you. He leaned back for a moment, pressing his forehead against yours. His eyes were closed, his nose bumping yours, and wore a small smile. You tried to catch your breath and watched it mix with his in the cold air.

“I think that’s enough to satisfy the mistletoe,” you joked, still feeling a bit breathless.

George pretended to think for a moment and shook his head. “I don’t think so - we wouldn’t want to break tradition.”

You smiled and rolled your eyes. “We definitely wouldn’t want that.”

George laughed, his eyes light and happy. He stood still for a moment, just looking at you until you squirmed. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

He grinned and shook his head. “I love you.”

You froze, eyes widening. “George, if this is a joke…”

George snorted. “Definitely not, love.”

Watching him warily, you slowly broke out into a grin. “You absolute dope, I love you too.”

He let out a big relived sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, uncharacteristically nervous. “I’ve been trying to say that for the longest time-”

“He really was! It’s pathetic!” Fred’s voice came from your left.

You gathered snow from the ground and threw it at him. “Go away!”

Fred and Ron’s laughter floated over but Hermione and Ginny managed to pull them away.

“Dinner’s almost done! I’ve got to go soon,” Hermione called out to you two. “We’ll be inside!”

You waved, indicating you’d heard her and turned back to George.

“Where were we?” You asked.

George glanced up towards the mistletoe and wiggled his eyebrows. You shook your head but smiled, just as pathetically, back at him.

* * *

“I think I’m going to _explode_,” Harry said.

Fred and Ron moaned from their seats, each slumped against each other.

Ginny huffed a laugh but clutched her stomach right after. You looked around the table and smiled at the sight.

“Why are you so happy? Your boyfriend’s _dying_,” George said, dramatically slumping against you.

You grunted, shifting yourself so that his weight didn’t knock you off your chair.

“Do you want some more?” Your mother asked Harry, hovering, as she usually did around him.

Molly pursed her lips, on his other side. “Did you have pie?”

Harry smiled and pat his stomach. “I did, I promise. I don’t think I can take another bite.”

Your mother continued to fuss over him and you hid your smile by burying your face in George’s hair. You knew Harry secretly loved your parent’s fussing.

“Time for presents!” Molly announced suddenly. “We left one for each of you so we could open them together!”

You grinned and pushed George off of you. “Ron! You’re going to love mine.”

A quick dash to the living room and two minutes later, you were all seated and holding two presents each.

“Awesome!” Ron grinned. He had opened his green box to find multiple Chudley Cannon memorabilia.

“Look at the robes!” You said, smiling.

“Wicked!” He gaped.

“Jessica got their signatures for me a few months ago, they played a game by her house. Said she’d do me the favor,” you said happily.

Ron pulled on the autographed quidditch robes and beamed at you.

“Oh my goodness!” Arthur said with a loud laugh. “You shouldn’t have! Look! Molly, it moves!”

You watched Arthur happily shake his snowglobe. Your dad and you had gone through a few yard sales, knowing that Arthur would love anything muggle related.

After a few minutes, you’d all broken off into groups - Ron and Harry having gone outside to take turns on the firebolt.

Arthur and your mother were having a deep conversation about a new novel they had both read. You could hear Ginny and Percy teaching your father about quidditch and the upcoming World Cup.

“We’re not trying to be forceful but, we can’t help but realize we didn’t get anything special,” Fred said with a teasing grin.

You huffed and shook your head. “I did get you two something, you just didn’t see it.” You crawled near the tree and picked up the last present. You’d wrapped it up in silver and blue paper with a giant bow at the top.

“Interesting,” George said, smiling.

“Seems a bit small for two people,” Fred joked.

You elbowed him and he laughed. “Only joking! I bruise easily you know.”

In all honesty, you had been a bit nervous about what to get them. You’d given each of the twins their own presents at Hogwarts before you’d left. This, however, you had been working on for a few months now.

“It’s something I thought up a while ago. ‘Been working on it in my spare time. I’m not that good really, it’s just something I’ve always done…you definitely don’t need to use it or name your-”

“-badger, take a breath,” Fred said and George squeezed your knee.

You inhaled deeply and they smiled, tearing open the flat box. Once they’d tossed the wrapping paper aside, they both stilled. Their faces gave away nothing, both frozen.

“Oh, you hate it, don’t you?” You frowned. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not very good-”

“What’s that?” Ginny asked, passing you on her way to the kitchen.

You glanced at the still frozen twins and winced. “I’d drawn something for them - what I imagined their shop to look like.”

“Oh! Let me take a look,” Ginny said with a wide grin. “It’s beautiful! That’s such a great name, _Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes_. It looks just like them.”

Ginny squeezed your shoulder as she passed you. Fred was the first to unfreeze, eyes darting to yours.

“I just - I remembered how all the Hogwarts elves call you all Wheezy. It kind of stuck after that,” you rambled anxiously.

“This is - it’s -_ bloody brilliant!_”

You grinned, relieved, and a bit proud. “Do you really like it?”

“Like it?” George said, finally meeting your eyes. “We love it.”

“_Blimey_, there’s more!” Fred pulled a few more pages behind the initial one.

You’d drawn the front of a shop, the largest sketch, but had also included a few items that you had seen them experiment with.

“Don’t need this,” George wiggled his eyebrows at you, motioning to the purple heart shaped love potion you’d scribbled into a random corner.

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help your smile. “It’s not much - but, I just wanted you two to see what you could get if you really tried. If this is what you want to do - if this is the dream, I want you both to know that I know you can do it.”

Fred frowned and tossed his arms around your neck. He didn’t say anything, but you knew by his expression that it meant a lot to him.

“I’m going to go show Ron,” Fred said, eyes on the drawings. “Thank you, badger.”

“S’alright,” you smiled bashfully.

Fred practically dashed out the room, bumping into a few corners on his way out.

“I can’t believe you did that for us,” George said quietly.

“‘Course,” you said, trying to catch his eyes. “I know everyone else just sees your jokes and pranks and thinks _those are the Weasley twins._ But I know you two like the back of my hand. You don’t fool me George Weasley. I’ve seen how much this dream means to you. It may just be a small idea now, but, maybe this will help you two plant a seed.”

George’s eyes bore into yours for a beat before he surged forward and knocked you off the ottoman you’d been perched on.

“_Ow_! George,” you groaned, laid out on your back on the floor. “_What was that?_”

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding at all sorry. “You’re a lot easier to knock over than I thought.”

You rolled your eyes.

He made his way towards your torso, eyes taking in your smile. He smiled back, his hand coming up to your face. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” you said quietly. “The drawings aren’t much-”

“Not for that-” he frowned. “Not only that.”

You almost went cross eyed trying to get a good look at him.

“Thank you for believing in us, for knowing that we can do it. It…it means a lot.”

“‘Course, I’ll always believe in you two,” you wrinkled your nose. “Especially you, but, Fred would say I’m being biased.”

“I’d hope you would be, considering the fact that I’m the one you snog,” George joked.

You pretended to think. “Ginny is still my favorite, Molly’s a close second.”

George gaped, mock outraged expression on his face before he started reaching for your ribs.

“_No _\- George, don’t you dare,” you threatened, trying to move away.

“Take it back!” He said, tickling your sides.

You laughed loudly, trying to buckle him off you, but only managed to be pinned down more.

“Alright!” You shouted after a few minutes. “I give, I give!”

George smiled. “Say it.”

“_You’re my favorite Weasley,_” you said, still giggling.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He grinned, leaning down to give you a kiss.

You shoved at his shoulder. “You’re a menace George Weasley.”

“Yeah,” he kissed you again, “but I’m _your _menace.”

Watching his carefree grin, you shook your head. “Yeah, you nutter. You’re my menace.”

George’s wide smile widened even further and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You laughed and shoved at him again. “Merry Christmas you tosser.”

He laughed, his shoulders shaking, and kissed your nose. “Merry Christmas love.”

“_George Weasley!_” Molly shrieked from the hallway. “What are you doing?_ Get off of the poor girl_!”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
Fred/George: 5th Year  
Reader: 4th year  
Ron/Harry/Hermione: 3rd year


End file.
